


Leather

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leather is best removed...





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

> a very old request by hikari42 for Squall and leather. also 'stream of consciousness' from genprompt_bingo.
> 
> 12-13-14

Zell wasn't much for leather himself but he liked Squall in it. He liked getting Squall out of it. Gloves first, except for when gloves came last, either full hand or driving gloves which Zell supposed were also shooting gloves or gloves for all sorts of other things. Not that he didn't have his own collection of gloves.

But he liked Squall's. And Squall's jacket, of course, which was another thing that could go on or off and be appreciated either way. Too heavy for Zell, who liked to move, except when borrowing it would prove a point to someone else who had their gaze in Squall's direction.

Squall never commented on things like that though Zell knew Squall thought about them. There was no way he couldn't. He probably just thought they were all idiots, though. That wouldn't surprise Zell at all.

Boots-- tough thick old leather that had already had new bottoms put on them at least once. Laguna had lectured on proper footwear once, during a strange and hilarious visit. Selphie had taken notes. But Zell didn't really want to think about Laguna or Selphie while undressing Squall.

And Zell knew he'd never be able to wear leather pants, though they were amazing and functional on Squall, strangely enough. He made them look good, look proper, and put them to good use protecting him.

They also looked very, very good on Zell's bedroom floor, which is where he'd just gotten them.

Squall was leather-free and looking at Zell with a strange little curiosity that begged an explanation for his nudity when Zell hadn't bothered even getting his socks off yet.

Well, Zell thought as he hastily undressed, he had other things on his mind.


End file.
